


A psik!

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wojna magów trwa w najlepsze, a tu Irisviel spotyka nowego wroga...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A psik!

\- Aaaaa psik! - kolejne głośne psiknięcie wypełniło pokój. Irisviel von Einzbern miała ochotę się roześmiać. Potrafiła posługiwać się magią, która leczyła rany, ale cała ta sztuka była na nic w przypadki zwykłego, banalnego wirusa, jakich pełno było o tej porze roku. To była tak ironiczna sytuacja, że prosiła sie o jakiś złośliwy komentarz. Ale nie było jej do śmiechu. W końcu toczyła się wojna, a ona była potrzebna swojemu mężowi. A może nawet bardziej niż swojemu mężowi, potrzebna była Saber. Z niechęcią spojrzała na stojący obok łóżka mahoniowy stolik, na którym znajdowało się nieduże, zielono-białe pudełeczko z lekami, które Emiya przyniósł dziś rano i zostawił tu, mówiąc krótko „Jedna rano, jedna wieczorem“. 

Obowiązki wobec męża i rodziny Einzbern nakazywały, żeby jak najszybciej wróciła do pełnego zdrowia i funkcjonalności. Pomyślała, że podczas jej tworzenia nikt nie przewidział tak banalnej sytuacji, że homunkulus może zachorować. Rzuciła okiem na paczkę pigułek. Powinna już wziąć jedną. Ale były tak duże, że odrzucało ją na sam myśl o ich połykaniu, jej żołądek zwijał się w pętelkę.

\- Aaaaa psik! - psiknęła raz jeszcze, odruchowo zasłaniając usta dłonią, kiedy w tej samej chwili do drzwi jej pokoju ktoś zapukał.   
\- Proszę - powiedziała słabszym głosem i do środka weszła Saber, ubrana, jak zwykle w swój czarny, elegancki garnitur.   
\- Mistrzu - powiedziała - Czy to coś poważnego?  
\- Nie, nie, tylko jakiś jesienny wirus, nic od czego się umiera.  
\- To dobrze - Saber zamknęła za sobą drzwi i podeszła do łóżka, zauważając pigułki - Czy nie powinnaś wziąć ich?  
\- Powinnam, ale.... - Irisviel przyznała się do powodu, dla którego listek z pigułkami wciąż pozostawał nieotwarty.  
\- Rozumiem, mistrzu. Ale musisz to zrobić, żeby być zdrową.   
\- Tak, wiem... - Irisviel westchnęła z rezygnacją. Wzięła jedną z pigułek w palce, obróciła ją prze ustami, otworzyła je... i cofnęła rękę odruchowo.  
\- Nie, nie mogę. Są za duże. Gdyby je można połamać albo pognieść, ale na pudełku pisali, żeby je połykać w całości. 

Saber wzięła od niej pigułkę i przyjrzała się jej uważnie, jakby obserwowała wroga przed zbliżającym się starciem.   
\- Chyba rozumiem, gdzie jest problem - odparła, otwierając usta i wkładając do nich pigułkę.  
\- Ale ty przecież nie jesteś chormmhhhmmm... 

Irisviel nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo Saber pochyliła się, opierając dłońmi o łóżko i bez słowa przycisnęła swoje wargi do jej otwartych ust, wpychając pigułkę językiem do środka i nie pozwalając się odepchnąć, zanim jej mistrzyni je połknęła lekarstwa.   
\- Khhhy... co to... ? - Iris miała ochotę skrzyczeć Saber, ale zanim zdążyła wyładować złość, stwierdziła, że pigułkę połknęła bez najmniejszego problemu, a malinowy smak warg Saber był wciąż mocniejszy od nieprzyjemnego uczucia, jakie towarzyszyło połykaniu lekarstwa.  
\- Ginewra miała kiedyś podobny problem z bardzo niedobrym lekarstwem, które przyrządził Merlin - wyjaśniła Saber beznamiętnym tonem, jakby nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy, że zrobiła coś dziwnego albo nienormalnego - Musiałam je podawać jej w ten sam sposób. Pamiętam, że jej się to podobało.

Irisviel spojrzała na pudełko, w którym było jeszcze pięć obłych, długich pigułek i pomyślała, że może jednak ta choroba nie będzie aż takim wielkim nieszczęściem.


End file.
